Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke
by Deiita
Summary: Sasuke lleva días estudiando sin parar para los exámenes de la universidad. Estudia tanto que ni se acuerda de que es su cumpleaños. Pero Naruto se lo recuerda, y recibe el mejor de los regalos. NaruSasu. AU.


Holis ^_^

Aquí os traigo un one-shot para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke-chan :3

.

Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Sasuke! \ (•◡•) /

Sasuke: A... arigatou.

Naruto: Otanjoubi Omedetou (ɔˆ ³(O\\\\\O)

.

Kya. Que monos. ¡Que viva el amor! Etto… hai, hai, ya empiezo.

Espero que os guste ^_^

.

.

* * *

Sasuke volvía a casa después de un duro día. Llevaba una semana estudiando cada tarde, y quedándose despierto hasta muy tarde por las noches. Ese día había tenido unos exámenes muy importantes. Estaba agotado.

Apenas entro en casa y ya escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-Seas quién seas, lárgate.

-¿Are? Sa-su-ke, ábreme, teba.

El moreno suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-Ábreme.

-Acabo de llegar a casa de la universidad, no me apetece compañía.

-Está bien. – dijo el rubio.

El moreno se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero el rubio ya había entrado. Volvió a suspirar. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en especial.

El moreno lo miró con una expresión de duda en la cara. Decidió no darle la más mínima importancia.

-Espera aquí, ¿quieres? Voy a darme un baño.

-¡Haaaai! – fue la respuesta del chico Uzumaki.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y se pensó cualquier excusa para poder echar a Naruto de su casa. Había pasado algo entre ellos dos que… Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico con solo recordarlo.

Hacía una semana, había accedido a quedar con Naruto después de que este le insistiera hasta lo insano.

-Venga, Sasu-chan ~ - le había dicho canturreando – Estás estudiando muy duro, deberías desconectar por unas horas.

Naruto podía decir aquello, ya que no quería estudiar nada en especial. No había pisado la universidad. En cambio, llevaba el pequeño negocio de sus padres y estaba contento allí, era algo que le gustaba.

-Está bien. Pero solo un par de horas

Naruto le sonrió satisfecho. Se conocían desde la secundaria, y Naruto siempre había intentado llevarse bien con él a pesar de su personalidad difícil. Al final, había conseguido convertirse en su mejor amigo. Pero últimamente había estado demasiado ocupado con los exámenes y no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Salieron a dar una vuelta y Naruto le contó lo que había hecho durante la semana. Pararon en una cafetería y siguieron hablando. Sasuke nunca lo admitiría, pero había echado mucho de menos aquello. Las horas pasaban, y Sasuke no se preocupó por los exámenes en ningún momento. Acabaron en casa de Naruto, jugando a un videojuego. Sasuke notó el comportamiento de Naruto algo extraño.

-¿Te pasa algo, Naruto?

-No, nada, etto…

-Dime.

-Es solo, que estoy contento de volver a estar así contigo. Te echaba de menos.

-¿Qué dices, usuratonkachi? – le dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo.

-Te echaba de menos. Eso digo, teme.

-No me refiero a eso, te he oído perfectamente.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, y Sasuke vio algo en ellos que no supo describir.

-Sasuke…

Y este se sintió incómodo. Naruto había pronunciado su nombre de una manera extraña, muy intensa, como si temiera que le molestara.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Dijo el rubio en voz baja - Me lo he callado durante años pero… no puedo, no puedo más. – su voz tembló en las últimas palabras.

El moreno no sabía que decir asique simplemente se calló. Temía lo que iva a decirle. Estaba dejando el mando de la consola encima de una pequeña mesa delante de él, sin mirar si quiera lo que hacía cuando Naruto se acercó él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y el rubio le robó un pequeño beso en los labios. Por la impresión, movió su cuerpo hacia atrás y golpeó el mando contra un refresco que había dejado allí abierto antes, derramando su contenido en la mesa, resbalando hasta el suelo. Una pequeña cantidad manchó su pantalón, por lo que se levantó de repente, buscando algo con lo que limpiarse.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó.

-No… no te preocupes. Soy yo quien debería disculparse – le respondió el rubio acercándole una pequeña toalla para que se limpiara.

Sasuke intentó limpiarse sin extender la mancha, pero seguía allí. Justo tenía que llevar pantalones blancos. Aunque pensándolo mejor, era la excusa perfecta para escapar de allí.

-Lo siento, me voy. Intentaré quitarle la mancha en casa, no me gustaría que se estropearan.

-Espera, Sasuke… - pero Sasuke ya había salido del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Segundos después, Sasuke atravesó la puerta principal. Caminó a casa caminando tan rápido que casi corría. Notó sus mejillas arder, y no sabía si era por el esfuerzo o por lo que había pasado. Llegó a casa, intentó salvar sus pantalones y se tumbó en cama. Se quedó dormido muy tarde, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

No habían vuelto a verse mucho desde aquello, por eso le sorprendía que ahora apareciera en su casa. Igual venía a preguntarle por los exámenes, ya que eran los finales antes de las vacaciones de verano. Encontró a Naruto sentado en el sofá de cuero negro de su pequeño salón.

-Naruto, ¿quieres un refresco, un poco de té o algo así? – le preguntó desde la puerta.

-Hm, hai. Un refresco estará bien. – le contestó el rubio.

Sasuke entró en la cocina y agarró las primeras latas que vio. Entró en el salón y se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá.

-Bueno, ¿a qué has venido? – le dijo Sasuke centrando toda su atención en la lata.

-A darte esto.

Sasuke lo miró. Naruto le tendía una bolsa azul con unas pequeñas rayas en naranja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ábrelo y lo verás – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

Sasuke aceptó la bolsa y la abrió. Vio un pequeño bulto dentro. Metió la mano y sacó un pequeño oso de peluche negro y amarillo, con tres marquitas parecidas a bigotes en las mejillas. En la barriga llevaba un círculo rojo con una pequeña espiral.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke – le dijo el rubio sonriendo radiante.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

-¿Te has vuelto a olvidar de que era tu cumpleaños?

Sasuke asintió y volvió a mirar al oso.

-Es Kumaruto.

-¿Ku…maruto?

-Hai. Es un oso de Naruto, asique Kuma-ruto.

-Usuratonkachi. – Sasuke sonrió. – Gracias Naruto.

-No, pero ese no es tu regalo. Mira en el fondo.

Sasuke volvió a abrir la bolsa y vio un pequeño sobre azul. Lo recogió y lo abrió. Dentro había un par de billetes con hotel y guía incluida para ir a Venecia. Los padres de Sasuke se habían conocido en Venecia y él siempre había querido ir.

-Naruto, esto… esto es demasiado. Te ha tenido que costar un montón.

-No tanto. He trabajo mucho con mis padres, y la señora Yoshimura me encargó varios recados. Al decirle que quería comprarle algo a alguien especial por su cumpleaños, me encargó más cosas que de costumbre.

La señora Yoshimura es una vecina de Naruto. Es una anciana que vive sola y a veces llamaba a Naruto para arreglar alguna cosa, cortarle el césped y ese tipo de cosas. Naruto lo hacía desinteresadamente, pero la mujer siempre le insistía mucho para que aceptara un poco de dinero a cambio del trabajo.

-Naruto, muchas gracias. No se cómo agradecerte esto.

-No es nada. – dijo Naruto moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia - Puedes elegir la fecha, solo tienes que llamar a ese número que ves ahí y elegirla. Además hay dos billetes, puedes decirle a Itachi-san que valla contigo. No habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?

-Hm.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿qué tal los exámenes? ¿Eran hoy los últimos, verdad?

-Hm, sí. Me han ido bien.

-Genial.

Naruto se levantó del sofá y se desperezó, estirando su cuerpo como un gato.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Debes estar cansado después de tantos días estudiando sin parar. No vemos, ¿sí? – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera Naruto. – El rubio lo miró – Sobre el otro día… - apartó la vista.

-No te preocupes por eso, olvídalo todo. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada en la cara.

-No. He estado toda la semana pensando en eso. Quiero oírlo Naruto. Quiero oír lo que tengas que decir.

-Sasuke, yo… No puedo, no quiero perderte. – se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Dilo! Dilo, maldita sea. Te estoy diciendo que quiero oírlo. – Dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba de su ropa, impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

Naruto se sorprendió. No se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de parte del moreno. Se dio la vuelta y se quedaron el uno frente al otro, estaban muy cerca.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlo?

Sasuke asintió, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Entonces mírame. – Le agarró la cara y le levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a mirarle - Mírame a la cara, Sasuke. – Naruto cogió aire, y lo dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Te amo Sasuke. Llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo, pero no quería decirte nada para no perderte. No soportaría no tenerte a mi lado.

-Repítelo

-Te amo Sasuke

-Repítelo.

-Te amo.

-Otra vez.

-Te amo. Te amo y lo haré por siempre, Sasuke. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. – Naruto seguía agarrando su cara. La soltó y Sasuke no movió ni un músculo.

Naruto se acercó unos centímetros su cara a la del moreno, y este vio como esperaba su reacción. Este se acercó un poco más al rubio, haciéndole saber que podía hacerlo. Sus alientos se entremezclaban. El rubio salvó la poca distancia que separaba sus labios y aquel contacto le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago a Sasuke. Naruto atrapó uno de sus labios entre los suyos y Sasuke le correspondió. Una de las manos del rubio se paseó por su pelo, mientras la otra se posaba en la base de su espalda, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Sasuke pasaron alrededor del cuello de Naruto. La lengua de Naruto jugueteó en sus labios y Sasuke le dio paso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y al moreno le dio vueltas todo. Su boca sabía a refresco y a algo más… No había palabra para describir aquel sabor, sabía a Naruto. Sasuke no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente. Se miraron a los ojos. Los preciosos ojos azules de Naruto brillaban, y supuso que los suyos estarían igual.

-Te amo. – le repitió Naruto.

-Lo sé – respondió Sasuke. – En el fondo creo que siempre lo he sabido. Solo me negaba a aceptarlo, igual que mis sentimientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te he dicho que llevaba toda la semana pensando en eso, ¿verdad? – Naruto asintió – Pues me he dado cuenta que siempre he sabido que entre nosotros había algo más que simple amistad, pero nunca quise decir nada por lo mismo que tú. No quería perderte. Y luego solo fue rutina. Necesité que tú dieras un paso adelante para darme cuenta.

Naruto lo abrazó, y Sasuke le correspondió. Seguro que Naruto estaba incluso más feliz que él.

-¿Me querías? – le dijo el rubio en bajito al oído.

-Siempre lo he hecho, pero no quería darme de cuenta.

-¿Y sigues haciéndolo?

-Te amo, Naruto.

Naruto volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, demostrando todo su amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke. – lo felicitó hablando contra su boca.

-Naruto... no te vas a librar de venir conmigo a Venecia, me da igual que te den pavor los aviones.

Sasuke sintió como el rubio tragaba saliva, pero asintió.

Y así fue como Sasuke recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida. Y no se refería al viaje a Venecia.

* * *

.

.

Que bunitos son :3

Estoy orgullosa de mis bebés.

Para los que siguen mi fic "Siempre fuiste mi meta" pronto actualizaré. Estoy un poco atascada, mirando capítulos de Naruto para recopilar información y tal xD soy un desastre T_T

Nos leemos :D


End file.
